Running away
by Raven6921
Summary: It is bad that parents fight of thing kids shouldn't hear. For Ashley Kaiba was bad enough. Her parents were fighting again and this time her father said something that he shouldn't out loud so Ashley could hear it. currently being rewritten


hey everyone:) this is a one shot I wrote when my internet was down. I mixed a little bit of yugioh 5ds into it but not much. Please review and tell me what you think and please be nice about the reviews thanks:) also I decided to rewrite this so i hope you readers out there like it. i think it is way better then the old version:)

* * *

It is bad that parents fight of thing kids shouldn't hear. For Ashley Kaiba was bad enough. Her parents were fighting again and this time her father said something that he shouldn't out loud so Ashley could hear it.

"She shouldn't have been born. I never wanted to have kids and even if I did I wanted a boy so he could take over the company and keep up with the Kaiba name. I never want a girl. What use is she to me," Seto yelled to his wife.

Ashley was walking quietly to their room to say that she was woken up by their yelling. The yelling continued and Ashley was about to open the door but stopped to listen to the fight…

"Don't you say that about her, what happen to the man I married and when she was born you absolutely loved her? You spent every day with her. She is only a 5 years old Seto and she is pushing herself to your high standards," Serenity yelled back.

The fight went on and the more Ashley heard the more it became clear.

Her father was so use to getting his way and right now she thinks that she is the cause of them fighting and that they marriage is going down the drains. She wanted her parents to be happy and she thought that if she left the picture her parents would be happy again without her.

She quietly walked back to her room, crying quietly to herself and started to pack a small backpack. She waited for her parents to go to sleep which was around midnight and she snuck out the door make sure she wasn't seen by the millions of security cameras.

She trotted to the gates and opened them up just enough for her to squeeze through the opening. She closed the gate and looked once more at her home. She took one look and ran away to the boat docks. There she knew that if she got on to the boat that headed to the satellite, where she knew she belonged. Once she boarded the boat started to set sail for the satellite and she knew she would never have to return to Domino City again.

That morning

Seto and Serenity were still mad at each other about last night. Serenity walked to Ashley's room and Ashley made it look like she was still asleep but it was just some pillows made to look like her. Serenity ran out of the room and to Seto.

"Serenity what's wrong," Seto asked looking down at her with his hands on her shoulders.

"She's gone. I don't know where she is Seto," she cried into his chest.

"You mean she has gone Serenity," he asked wondering what his wife was talking about.

She nodded her head.

"I shouldn't have said what I did last night. I didn't even know she was awake," Seto said brushing through his hair.

"I will send a search party for her and I will post missing posters. She couldn't have gone far. We were up until 2:30 in the morning fighting so that would give her five hours to run," Seto said pacing in his office with Serenity sitting in his chair.

"Seto promise me you will find her and that she will be ok," Serenity said sadly.

"I promise serenity. If they can't find her I will look for her myself," he said kissing her on the forehead.

In satellite

Ashley walked off the boat and started to walk in an unknown place. Her stomach growled and she went to look for something to eat. She didn't have any money on her so she looked in dumpsters. She knew that she might not live very long here but she will try her best to survive. While she lived there for a few months she had to deal with stray dogs and cats trying to steal her food. When night cam around she curled up by a trash can and was very cold. A woman with a basket full of food noticed Ashley curled up by a trash can, her breath was visible and that told the woman that Ashley had nothing warm to wear. The woman came near her and knelt down.

"You poor child, where are your parents," she asked and Ashley looked at the woman tiredly and shook her head.

"Why don't you come with me, it is starting to get colder out here and winter is coming fast," she said and Ashley looked up at her.

"Come now, you look like a helpless puppy. Come on you can live with me," she smiled and offered her hand. Ashley was hesitant to take the kind woman's hand.

At the woman's house

"Here we are. Home sweet home," she laughed. Ashley looked around the small apartment. A teenage girl walked out of her room and greeted her mother.

"Who's this little cutie mom," she asked smiling down at the five year old.

"Well she has told us her name yet," the woman said and looked down at her.

"My name is Ashley," she said quietly.

"Well welcome to our home Ashley. I'm molly," the teen said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Sara. Make yourself at home. I will get dinner ready," Sara said and she walked off to the kitchen. Ashley stayed with them for the whole winter but disappeared when spring started and they never heard from her again…

Twelve years later

Ashley was now seventeen. Her hair was chopped in a sloppy way because she used a sharp combat knife she found in the streets, she wore a faded black tank top and jeans that tore at the knees and she also wore converse sneakers. She had a very bad attitude and ran away from the police. She knew that her father must have sent them hear to caught her and bring her home…but she didn't want to go home she didn't care what anyone said.

-Domino city

"So have you found anything out about Ashley Mr. Kaiba," James said as Seto paced in his office.

"No, nothing, But I have a feeling that she isn't in domino city so I asked the police to search in the satellite in case she might be there," he said and James nodded. Soon Seto's phone went off.

"Hello," he said as he found out that it was the police.

"Mr. Kaiba, we believe your daughter has been spotted in satellite sir," trudge said and then Seto hung up.

"Serenity! The police think they found Ashley," Seto said and ran out of the office and to the garden.

James sat in the office chair thinking about his childhood friend.

"She must be a babe now," he thought and then got the idea to go to the satellite to find her since the police weren't really doing that well of a job.

- At the satellite

"Hey get back here!" an officer called out as he cased Ashley down the street.

"Get back here,' she mocked as she rounded the corner.

"Your family is worried about you," he called and that stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't have a family," Ashley snapped and ran off again.

"Alright this isn't working, I need backup," the officer said and soon three other officers and they were able to corner the runaway.

"Oh gee, what is a girl to do? Just to let you know I am never going back to Domino City," Ashley hissed and the officers advanced towards her. She tried to run away but she was caught and pinned to the ground.

"Now you can get away and cause more trouble," one of them said and Ashley grinned playfully.

"Oh gee willicurs mister, I'm terribly sorry. I sure have learned my lesson about causing trouble," she mocked in a dumb way and then laughed.

"Come on you guys let's bring her to the facility and call her father," the captain said and lifted Ashley off the ground in a rough way.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere," Ashley said and elbowed the officer holding her. She then took off the opposite direction.

"Damn it, this girl just won't quit," the third officer said and they started after her.

Ashley ran down alley after alley but when she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran into a man her age.

"Whoa, watch where you're going," he snapped as he looked at her.

"Maybe you should stay out of my way," she hissed and started to pass him.

"Hey wait what's your name," he asked and Ashley turned around.

"What's in it for you? If you plan on bringing me home think again," she said and started to walk away.

"I'm James Princeton, I'm looking for a childhood friend who ran away twelve years ago…her name is Ashley Kaiba," he said and she stopped in her tracks.

"Have you seen her," he asked knowing that he found her. Ashley turned around and looked at him.

"I knew I would find you. What happened to you Ash? You look horrible," James said and that caused Ashley to glare at him with her father's icy glare.

"Good to know I look terrible James. And for your other question, you try fishing dumpsters for dinner and surviving the streets for twelve years then come to me when you find out why I am the way I am," she said coldly and turned around.

"You know I came here to bring you home Ash. Seto and Serenity are worried suck about you. So why don't you come home where you belong," James said and followed her.

"I'm not going anywhere because I am home. I know I will never be able to fit back into the fancy life anymore. All I know is that you have to depend on yourself…not on "daddy's" money," she said in a cold and low tone.

"But you belong in domino Ash. Just come home and you will see that you still have a chance to fit in. Jesus Ashley, your mom is so depressed. You've been chased by police hired by your father. He wants you to come home,' he said and Ashley glared at him. Before she could say anything the three officers caught up.

"Damn they found me," she hissed and she started to run.

"Oh no you don't, not this time," an officer said and threw a leg trap at her and tangled her legs with the cable.

"Ouch damn it!" Ashley yelled and the officers didn't make haste to catch her.

"Seriously are we going to go through this again misters," she laughed as the drug her up off the ground.

"Well this time you won't get away so easy. Thanks James. We couldn't have done it without you," the captain thanked as the escorted Ashley out.

"You ratted me out. How dare you do this to me," Ashley yelled as they put her in the back of a cruiser.

"I know she will never forgive me…but she has changed so much," James sighed as they started to walk out of the alley.

"Well we are going to have to ship her to the facility for a while. She is aggressive for a teenager," the captain said and got into his cruiser.

"Thanks again," he said and he drove off.

-domino City

"Mr. Kaiba, its sector security. The have Ashley in their custody, she is being held at the facility," Rudy (secretary) said as she peeked in.

"Are you serious," he said in disbelieve.

"Yes I'm serious," she said and exited the room.

Seto immediately called serenity and told her the news. The two of them met up at the facility, both eager to see their baby girl after all these years.

They were able to get into the visitation room and they brought the angered teenager to their table.

"Hey! I can walk myself, I'm not a two year old," she snapped as the guards backed off. She sighed in annoyance and faced her parents. Serenity was the first to get up.

"Ashley," she asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah…it's me," she answered and Serenity tackled her with a hug.

"I was so worried about you. Why would you runaway," she asked as she cried in her daughters shoulders.

"Why don't you ask dad that? He's the reason why I ran," Ashley said and Seto looked at her in a guilty way.

"You remember that fight you guys had the night I ran away. It was because of dad. I heard what he said about me and at the time I thought that I was the cause of your marriage going down the drain so I thought that if I ran away you guys would be happier," Ashley said and she actually started to get teary eyed.

"I think you two needs to talk through a few things. I will go and get something to eat for all of us," serenity said and kissed her daughter on the cheek and left to visitation room.

"Well…you look different Ashley. Why don't we sit down for a while and talk about a few things," Seto said taking his seat.

"Sorry I would rather stand," she said harshly and crossed her arms.

"Ashley I know what I did was wrong and trust me I have learn my lesson permanently," he said and Ashley was silent.

"Ashley…I want you to come home. I know I have said some bad thing…very bad things and I regret it a lot. I lost something that meant so much to me. I never gave up on finding you sweetheart…and I am so sorr-," was all he said and Ashley basically tackled him with a hug.

"That's all I wanted to know dad…I'm sorry I ran way…I just wanted your life to be better," Ashley said and Seto hugged her tightly. The two talked until serenity came back with lunch. She gave Ashley her lunch and let's just say… Ashley has never had anything so good and warm since she was taken in by Sara and her daughter.

"So I see you two aren't tearing each other's heads off yet," serenity said with a smile.

"Well, I was able to talk Ashley into coming home," Seto said and then Ashley spoke.

"But I was able to talk dad into letting me go back to satellite for a month in summer" Ashley said and she had a genuine smile on her face, a smile she haven't had in years.

"Well that is great to hear. Maybe we can try to be a real family again,' she said and Ashley nodded her head and started to eat.

In the end Ashley never returned to the satellite. She stayed in Domino city and her father home schooled her since she never went to school since she was five. But surprising to him that she was easily taught and she passed all of her classes with flying colors. Ashley's hot temper and attitude cooled down a bit since she went to therapy. She is now dating James after they talked through a few things. Ashley said it was going to be tough getting use to her "fancy" life but she got use to it within a month…I think we all know the sayings:

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all"

"You don't know what you got until it's gone"

I think Seto had it pound into his head for twelve years…


End file.
